wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zabójstwo kruków
thumb|320pxZabójstwo kruków '(ang. Murder of Ravens'') - miano starcia toczącego się miedzy Imperium a Xenos z rasy Mrocznych Eldarów. Bitwa miał miejsce w 522.36M na planecie o nieznanej lokalizacje zwanej Parocheus. W starciu uczestniczyli Kosmiczni Marines a konkretnie zakon Kruczej Gwardii stając naprzeciw humanoidalnym istotom znanym w społeczeństwie Drukharii Homunkulusami, którzy na czele zastępów swoich kreatur najechali na imperialny świat chcąc siać terror i grozę w sercach jego mieszkańców. Konflikt zakończył się zwycięstwem Mrocznych Eldarów za sprawą osiągnięcia wyznaczonych przez nich celów. Zakon Kruczej Gwardii poznał prawdziwe konsekwencje tej porażki dopiero wiele lat później. Parocheus Świat o nieznanym położeniu figurującym w archiwach Adeptus Administratorum jako świat górniczy o standardowej liczbie ludności. Powierzchnia planety była pokryta licznymi wejściami do tuneli wydobywczych przypominających plastry miodu. To właśnie w głębinach tych tuneli mieszkańcy tego świata przekonali się na własne oczy czym są Mroczni Eldarzy. Dowódcy '''KRUCZA GWARDIA : * Yaroslan Medexus - kapitan Cienia Kruczej Gwardii. Nie wiadomo o nim zbyt wiele oprócz tego, że powierzono mu zadanie obrony świata Parocheus przed Mrocznymi Eldarami. MROCZNI ELDARZY : * Wicehrabia Syndriq -''' Mistrz Homunkulusów należącego do Kowenu Odmieńców. Syndriq został ciężko ranny przez Kruczą Gwardię jednak dzięki pomocy swoich sług Homunkulosowi udało się wrócić z powrotem do świata żywych. Upokorzony poprzysiągł zemstę na synach Coraxa. Jego gniew był tak wielki, że przedwcześnie wybudził się z sarkofagu regeneracyjnego przez co wyglądał jak hybryda demona z Eldarem. * 'Quvelich -' Homunkulus z kovenu Odmieńców. Jest przyjacielem Syndriqa od tysiącleci co skłoniło go do towarzyszeniu swemu przyjacielowi w odwecie na Kruczej Gwardii. * 'Maestru Thrylemnis -' Homunkuluz z kovenu Proroków Ciała. Stał się sprzymierzeńcem Syndriqa gdyż nie chciał przegapić widowiska. * 'Faerughast -' Lord Homunkulus biorący udział w konflikcie. Siły obu stron '''IMPERIUM : * Krucza Gwardia - 100 Astartes * Land Speeder - 'kilka * 'Stormraven - kilka MROCZNI ELDARZY : * Homunkulusi - wiele * Groteski - wiele * Zatraceni - wiele * Jad - kilka * Talosy - kilka Preludium Bitwa, która miała miejsce nie była pierwszym spotkaniem Kruczej Gwardii i Homunkulusów na tej planecie. W 018.36M podczas prac wydobywczych jeden z serwitorów pracujących w kopalni przez przypadkowe uderzenie narzędzia uruchomił wejście do Pajęczego Traktu. Aktywacja portalu zwróciła uwagę Mrocznych Eldarów a konkretnie Wicehrabia Homunkulusa, który wraz ze swoimi "zabawkami" przybył przez ów portal na planetę. Homunkulus robił to co Drukharii uwielbiają najbardziej : karmił się strachem i koszmarami cywilów wywołanymi przez jego bezlitosnych sługusów. Pijany wszechobecnym strachem i bólem Syndriq nie zauważył, że on i jego armia jest celem czających się w cieniu istot. Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii zaatakowali z zaskoczenia siły Mrocznych Eldarów. Zasadzka była tak szybka i precyzyjna, że siły Homunkulusa zostały zdziesiątkowane a on sam opuścił planetę będąc ciężko rannym. Mieszkańcy świata byli tak przerażeni tymi wydarzeniami, że przez kolejne lata każdy bał się własnego cienia. Syndriq ogarnięty wściekłością szykował zemstę na Krukach jednak tym razem to Łowca miał stać się zwierzyną. Koszmar powrócił Wicehrabia przybył na planetę wraz z uformowanym przez siebie przymierzem. W śród kilku jego członków byli tacy, którzy zmienili swój wygląd, aby wywołać jak największy strach, żeby zwiększyć szansę na przestraszenie obrońców Parocheusa. Miało to na celu coś więcej niż tylko rekreację, gdyż wiedzieli, że Krucza Gwardia dalej będzie bacznie obserwować planetę. Oddziały Mrocznych Eldarów zaczęły kryć się w lasach i ciemnych tunelach kopalni czekając na sygnał od Syndriqa. Byli gotowi rozkoszować się oczekiwaniem przed dokonaniem mordu. Mistrz Homunkulusów nie zamierzał zwlekać z ujawnieniem się populacji Parocheusa. Dryfował na obrzeżach miast unosząc się nad głowami górników i serwitorów. Ich strach był namacalny, ale był on niczym w porównaniu z intensywnym zapachem nadchodzącej rozpaczy. Górnicy zjednoczyli się w obliczu grozy nad nimi. Homunkulus aktywował swoje pole klonów, tak żeby kawałki bruku minęły go nie czyniąc żadnych szkód. Syndeiq otworzył szeroko usta i wydał z siebie ostry wrzask a tuzin identycznych hologramowych sobowtórów zrobił to samo. Istoty, które wyskoczyły z cienia, by odpowiedzieć na jego wezwanie były nawet bardziej przerażające niż sam Homunkulus. Kruk wychodzi z mroku Działania Kruczej Gwardii po otrzymaniu prośby o pomoc ze stolicy Parocheusa były szybkie i skoordynowane. Astartes z tego zakonu nie mają w zwyczaju uderzać bezpośrednio na wroga niczym grzmot, zamiast tego pojedynczy Strażnik Kruków wszedł do głównego portu kosmicznego planety na pokładzie windy górniczej, jednocześnie robiąc to tylko po zapadnięciu zmroku. Kosmiczny Marine spotkał się ze swoim agentem, który twierdził, że każdego ranka słyszy nowe relacje od ludu na temat terroru jaki widzieli. Mówili o potworach kroczących w mroku, o dziwnych symbolach na ścianach i o białowłosych zwłokach znalezionych z dłońmi chwytającymi się za serce. Najgorsze były opowieści o bladym diable, który nawiedzał godziny zmierzchu, znany ludowi jako Grinner, który zostawia po sobie wrak stu żołnierzy obronnych. Zwłoki zostały rozłożone i poplamione tak, że ich klatki piersiowe przypominały skrzydła kruka, co stanowiło wyraźnie wzywanie synów Coraxa. Kapitan straży Kruków Yaroslan Medexus, zmrużył oczy w milczącej furii. Mroczni Eldarzy wrócili i żerowali na tych, którzy byli na tyle odważni, by rzucić im wyzwanie dla własnej pokręconej rozrywki. Agenci dowiedzieli się także gdzie najprawdopodobniej może znajdować się baza wroga. Gdy zwiadowcy kruków rozpoznają teren i potwierdzą tą informacje, nadejdzie czas,aby dokonać nagłego i śmiertelnego ataku. Homunkulusi pozwolili swoim gościom na wierze, że są ukryci jeszcze trochę. Oddziały taktyczne dotarły do ujścia tuneli rozciągających się przez kanał Divil. Kruki jak zawsze ostrożne, wysłały serwo - czaszki do każdego tunelu, aby lepiej odwzorować jego pokręcone struktury i wyłonić wszelkie pułapki. Nie znaleźli wewnątrz nic oprócz ciemności. W rzeczywistości serwo - czaszki minęły pewien punkt, z którego zostały zanotowane pewne zakłócenia. Kruk przypisał to zjawisko elektromagnetycznym szynom kopalni, jednak nikt nie był tego do końca pewien. Do środka tuneli wkroczyła Krucza Gwardia trzymając się razem w drużynach po dziesięć osób. Gdy Marines posuwali się naprzód po sercu kopalni bracia bitewni z tyłu zaczęli nagle znikać. Sierżanci Kruczej Gwardii rozważali przeprowadzenie błyskawicznych ataków, aby odzyskać swoich braci. Kiedy decyzja zapadła portal do pajęczego traktu w głębi kopalni został gwałtownie naruszony. Kruki podejrzewały, że wstrząsy są zapowiedzą trzęsienia ziemi, które mogło ich pogrzebać pod ziemią. Zarządzono taktyczny odwrót w kierunku ujścia każdego tunelu. Wtedy to twory Homunkulusów spadły z krzykiem z nieba. Każdy z zebranych Marines spojrzał w górę. W tym momencie dziesiątki zniekształconych sługusów wroga wygrzebały się z ciemnych szybów za nimi. Kilku Mrocznych Eldarów zostało rozerwanych przez miecze łańcuchowe kruków jednak twory Drukharii wciąż atakowały. Niebo nad głowami wszystkich wybuchło, gdy eskadry Stromravenów wynurzyły się z chmur. Armaty szturmowe uderzyły w teren poniżej. Metalowe szczęki każdej jednostki otworzyły się szeroko, a oddziały szturmowych Marines wystrzeliły jednocześnie z ich wnętrz, aby upaść z hukiem na ziemie. Groteski i Zatraceni ześlizgiwały się z ramion góry. Syndriq, stojąc na balustradach flagowych, otworzył wysadzaną klejnotami szkatułkę w kształcie jajka i roztrzaskał ją o ziemie, rozsypując wszystko co było w środku. Mijający Land Speeder wystrzelił pocisk melta w Homunkulusa. Pocisk minął o włos Syndriqa, który jedynie zaśmiał się szyderczo. Po chwili ogromna macka wystrzeliła i wyrwała pilota z fotela i cisnął nim o zboczę góry. Wicehrabia, zachwycony widowiskiem, które zapewniają mu jego Zatraceńcy rozdzierający kończyny Kosmicznego Marine. W ten Syndriq został uderzony w plecy pociskami szturmowymi wystrzelonymi z pikującego Stormravena. Homunkulus został rzucany do przodu jednocześnie będąc rozerwanym przez eksplozję. Quvelich, który znał Syndriqa od dawna wykrzywił wargi w grymasie irytacji. Wydał komendę swoim Groteskom wdrapującym się po zrujnowanej bramie. Chwile później rzucił się do przodu na Stormravena odpowiedzialnego za powalenie jego druha. Pojazd rozerwał się na zboczu góry. Homunkulus chwycił swoimi mackami powstającego Astartes i cisną nim w prost na innego Marine, tym samym spychając ich oboje w przepaść. Samotny kruk, który wywalczył sobie drogę z kokpitu dymiącego wraku swojego pojazdu padł ofiarą Silnika Bólu Talos, który wyrwał kończyny pilota po czym ponownie złożył jego ciało w sposób bardziej akceptowalny dla jego pana. U ujścia tuneli ocalała Krucza Gwardia przegrupowywała się i ciężko walczyła. Prawie wszyscy byli zaangażowani w walkę wręcz. Marines stali do siebie plecami próbując odeprzeć nadciągających Zatraconych i jednocześnie nie dawać się zajść od tyłu. Mimo beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej znajdowali się Astartes z każdym pokonanym wynalazkiem Mrocznych Eldarów rosła szansa na zwycięstwo. Już zmęczony tą nieprecyzyjną przemocą arystokratyczny lord Faerughast był w połowie drogi do czekającego pojazdu, gdy brodaty sierżant zwiadowca wyskoczył z ukrycia i przebił go mieczem energetycznym. Faerughast uniósł brwi i skinął głową z uznaniem - człowiek dobrze się ukrył. Kosmiczny Marines szarpnął mieczem przez tors Fareughasta, ale osiągną nie wiele więcej niż dreszcz bólu. Z gracją uniósł rękę i zaczął gładzić szczękę wojownika. Sierżant wydał jedynie lekki dźwięk, po czym wybuchł w kałuży krwi. Oblizujący się z krwi Homunkulus nagle wyczuł coś w smaku posoki. Coś w niej było, jakaś wada tańcząca kusząco na czubku języka. Po chwili namysłu i analizowania, miał to. Geno-ziarno Kruczej Gwardii było nadal funkcjonalne, ale z powodu wewnętrznej skazy było czymś znacznie bardziej odrażającym. Oczy zmarszczyły się w milczącym rozbawieniu, Homunkulus skontaktował się ze swoimi sprzymierzeńcami informując ich, że znacznie bardziej pomysłowa zemsta była w ich zasięgu. Krucza Gwardia walczyła z nowym zapałem, jednak robili niewielkie postępy, ponieważ Zatraceni i Groteski wylewający się z kopalni przewyższały ich liczebnością nawet trzykrotnie. Jeden po drugim, Kosmiczni Marines byli powalani na ziemie i paraliżowani za pomocą toksyn. Kilku szturmowców próbowało aktywować swoje plecaki skokowe tylko po to, żeby pojazdy Mrocznych Eldarów zwane Jad sprowadziły ich z powrotem na ziemię. Zdesperowany kapitan Medexus rzucił się na śmiejącego się Quvelicha, gdy ten był zajęty skalpowaniem powalonego Marine. Kapitan uderzył pazurami energetycznymi w szyję Homunkulusa. Bezcielesna głowa Mrocznego Eldara upadła w pobliżu śmiejąc się cicho do siebie. Zatraceni otoczyli dowódcę Kruczej Gwardii, jednocześnie kłując go igłami w szyję. Inny Zatracony podniósł ostrożnie uśmiechniętą głowę Quvelicha. Nagle dwa kolejne Stormraveny wynurzył się z nieba, posyłając pociski wycelowane w zbocze góry, rozrywając Groteski na kawałki jednocześnie doprowadzając do lawiny gruzu, które przysypały szybowce Drukharii. w tym momencie Homunkulusi wycofali się a wraz z nimi ich twory, które ciągnęły ze sobą sparaliżowanych Kosmicznych Marines. Ogień Bolterów zaczął kosić teren zabijając każdą istotę stojącą na ich linii strzału. Homunkulusi tracili coraz więcej jednostek w tym również swoje Talosy, jednak nie zdawali się tym faktem ignorując nawet najcięższe rany ostatecznie znikając w mroku. Sekundę później zbocze zadrżało wywołując jeszcze większą lawinę, która zasypała wszystkie wejścia do tuneli. Krucza Gwardia, która straciła nie tylko kanały łączności, ale także dziesiątki dobrych ludzi, nie byli skłonni przekopywać się przez gruz w pogoni za wrogami. Pragmatyzm kruków przełamał ogniste pragnienie zemsty. Astartes przegrupowali się, wielu braci zostało zabranych przez wroga, którego przybyli zabić i nie mogli pozwolić sobie na więcej. Przysięgając, że to jeszcze nie koniec, Krucza Gwardia uroczyście wsiadła na statki i ruszyła ku orbicie. Następstwa Dokonawszy swojej zemsty Homunkulusi wycofali się z planety, to czego dokonali w zupełności im wystarczyło. Wicehrabia Syndriq został podczas bitwy zabity i nie wiadomo czy później został przywrócony do życia. Inni Homunkulusi zdołali zregenerować rany i wrócić do Mrocznego Miasta. Dwa dni po bitwie Krucza Gwardia przebiła się przez zasypane wejścia do kopalni i odnalazła swych braci. Nie pamiętali co się wydarzyło, ale ich ciała były nienaruszone. Po długiej kwarantannie uprowadzeni dołączyli do swoich kompanii bojowych, umierając jeden po drugim w szlachetnej służbie dla ich Zakonu. Ich geno-ziarno zostało odzyskane i wszczepione świeżym rekrutom. Z biegiem czasu ich dziedzictwo zostało rozproszone po całej Kapitule. Jednak teraz czaiła się tam ciemność wpisana w kod genetyczny, który najbardziej cenili. Sto lat i jeden dzień po starciach na Parocheusie nagła mutacja geno-ziarna doprowadziła do przemiany wielu nowych Astartes w groteskowe potwory. Całe pokolenie rekrutów musiało został odrzucone. Ostatecznie zemsta Homunkulusów została dokonana przez ręce tych, którzy starali się im przeciwstawić. Źródła *''Mroczni Eldarzy, Homunkulus Kovens'' (Dodatek do kodeksu) str.13 - 16 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Homunkulusy Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie